


Not as bad as it seemed

by nikoleekun



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikoleekun/pseuds/nikoleekun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony take advantage of Loki ;)</p><p>Prompted because of this MARVELOUS picture ;)</p><p>http://kuakugava.deviantart.com/art/I-will-kill-you-all-later-325668628</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as bad as it seemed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i will kill you all, later](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13188) by kuakugava. 



He was defeated. Magic bound, Mortal. Without these defenses he was at the mercy of those around him. He had been sent back to Midgard to live with the Avengers no less. To assist them in any way they deemed fit, assisting in the cleanup of the mess he had made. Rehabilitation they had called it. He didn't understand how this was helping his fractured sanity. Broken and damaged though he was, they had soon tired of his hiding in his room. No longer did they leave him be to lay in bed and curse anyone and everyone that had brought him here. Every morning he was brought out into the hall by any Avenger that was close by. As soon as the household AI determined that he was awake, he was washed, dressed and paraded out into the living room. Or that was how he saw it, it was more like a knock on the door 20 minutes after they had been alerted to his consciousness, a polite, if clipped, "Good Morning!", Depending on who was doing the knocking, followed -again depending on who had knocked- by an offering of fresh clothes and his door being locked behind him as he entered the hallway. Regardless, He would much prefer to heal in peace and spend as much time away from the others as possible. 

 

This is how he came to be crouched at one end of the sofa, curled in on himself and barely visible unless you were standing in front of him, when two of the other 'Heroes' decided to take advantage of the quiet and assumed lack of company. A few shuffled footsteps and a hushed groan were all the warning present before someone was very nearly tipped backward into his lap.

 

Back arched almost right back over the sofa Tony choked out a short laugh before he was cut off by another pair of lips crashing into his own, again nearly knocking him backwards over the sofa.

 

"Mmpf- baby, super strength remember?", Tony gasped as his pants were pulled open and shoved down to his knees. His hips jerked forward as his boxers followed.

 

"Sorry, I just-", Steve laid several kisses down Tony's neck. "Love you and-", He grazed his fingers up under Tonys shirt, hooking his thumbs over it to drag it over his chest. "It's been awhile-", Kisses down over Tony's abdomen. "Since we've had the place to ourselves", Slowly Steve kissed his hips, his thighs and gives a gentle lick to his swollen head. With an impatient growl he enveloped Tonys entire cock in his mouth, sucking hard.

 

"Oh God!!", Tony grasped the back of Steve's hair as if hanging on for dear life, revelling in the feel of Steve's warm hands gripping his hips as if he thought Tony would pull away. His thumbs digging into the hollows sending a thrill up his spine, he shuddered, gasping out his approval in a low moan.

 

Loki was at a loss. What do you do in this situation? Coming up empty he could do nothing but sit and stare, trying desperately to ignore his growing erection and the warmth spreading across his chest.

 

"Fuck, Steve slow down or I'll-", Tony tugged on Steve's hair to no avail. Every lick, suck, every graze of teeth pushed him closer to the edge. At this rate it wouldn't be long before Steve had sucked him dry. "Mm- That's not- Oh God Steve that's not fair.", His voice came out a throaty rasp. Shaking from head to toe he lurched forward, curling around Steve's head.

Loki gaped in awe as the two stronger men moaned and shuddered. His breathing became laboured as he watched Steve groan deep in his chest, causing Tony to cry out and grip his hair tighter. With each movement of the captains mouth and every gasp and cry from Tony his cock felt heavier between his thighs, pressed together though they were. 

"Fuck! Ahh-", Tony came with a shout and a string of curses that would shame a sailor, never loosing his grip on his lover's head. 

It was then that Tony leaned back to lay over the back of the sofa and felt something solid press against his back to stop him going any farther. Tony froze, turning his head to see Loki gaping up at him, eyes wide and pupils blown with a hand raised to press in between Tony's shoulders. He sat straight back up again, pushing at Steve's forehead and tugging at his boxers. "Steve stop! STOP!", He grabbed Steve's chin with one hand and pulled him up to look over the back of the sofa at a very red former god trying his best to lean as far away from them as he could get without making it obvious that he had raptly watched the entire show.

"Shit. Oh my god! I didn't even see you there!! I'm SO sorry!!", Steve blushed profusely and frantically dragged Tony's pants back up his legs. Hauling Tony up into his arms he took off around the corner, running them both into a wall in his haste. Pausing there to catch his breath he was shocked at the words breathlessly whispered in his ear.

"Did you see his face? God Steve, he was STARING at me.", Tony bit his lip as he pictured the breathless and disheveled man staring up at him. He had almost looked... excited.

Steve's breath hitched feeling Tony's renewed interest thrust up into his own. "Tony! What are you- I. I don't even know what to say to you right now..", He sputtered, at a loss for words. To tell the truth the thought of inviting the dejected man to join them was intriguing. He bit his lip as he felt his own manhood swell with the prospects of breaking him.

"Now, I know that was NOT me. You want it too, don't you?", Tony grinned wickedly into Steve's neck. "We could help him.. relieve his need. He looked almost jealous Steve! Like.. like he wished he could join in but didn't know how.", For effect he pressed his hips up against Steve's aching manhood eliciting a groan. 

"Aren't I enough for you?", Steve hoped this would turn this conversation away from an actual plan. Rape was wrong. But if the other man was clearly interested.. No he couldn't take that chance. Tony was his, and his alone. But he wasn't the only one who had noticed the sizeable arousal the former god had sported. 

"Don't you DARE. You know how much I love you.", Tony pulled back to glare at him momentarily. "You also know he needs to feel SOMETHING. We could.. Offer our assistance and If he really doesn't want us we would just walk away. It's not like he'll ever tell anyone.". 

Loki shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. His mind kept replaying scenes from earlier and , try as he might he couldn't will away or lessen the throbbing ache in his groin. If only his room were open.. 

A knock on the wall alerted Steve and Tony to loki's presence. They turned their heads to see him standing in the hall facing the opposite direction, fidgeting. "May I go back to my room.. please.", The strain in his voice was evident in the way it quivered. "Umm, yeah. Jarvis open Loki's room would you?", Tony called to nowhere in particular, only vaguely hearing his A.I's response, eyes boring into Lokis twitching back as he took off toward his room.

"He looked mightily in need of our special brand of expertise, don't you agree?", Tony wiggled his eyebrows at Steve, seeing the defiance in his eyes die as Loki turned the corner at the other end of the hall and it became clear that he was roughly palming himself. 

Steve inhaled a steadying breath and shook his head, "If he refuses we leave. And NEVER speak of this again.".

"DONE.", Tony grabbed hold of Steve's arm and dragged him to stand in front of Loki's closed door. Gasps and quiet moans could be heard from inside. 

As soon as he reached his room Loki slammed the door shut, throwing himself into the armchair next to his window seat. As much as he tried to fight it his body was winning and as he reached down to drag his hand over his still clothed member he sighed inwardly, there was no other option. He slid his hand under the waist of his pajama pants , pushing them down to rest just beneath his sack, taking his cock in hand and giving one firm tug. He groaned, biting his lip and letting his head fall back to rest on top of the short-backed chair. With a quiet moan he ghosted his hand over himself, shivering at the sensations. It had been far too long since he had been touched by anyone. What he wouldn't do for someone he could trust to take care of his needs. He was so lost in sensation he didn't hear his door open or the silent footsteps getting closer.

"You look like you could use some help.", Tony nearly came in his pants when the door opened to reveal such a delectable scene. Loki was leaned back with his legs open wide and a look of sheer bliss on his beautiful face. There was no other way to describe the scene before him. It was beautiful, arousing. He could barely contain himself enough to creep quietly forward to stand in front of the smaller man. 

With a surprised cry, Loki sat straight up, hands going to frantically try to cover himself. "Ahh! I-..", He was at a total loss for words, processing Tony's offer. Before he could answer however Tony had sunk to his knees and brushed his hands aside to kiss his swollen purple head, caressing it with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. "Ahh! Hahh- I- ....", Loki cried out and dug his fingernails into Tony's shoulders. "By the Gods..", He nearly choked as his entire cock was drowned in burning heat. Tony sucked and licked, ravishing Loki's engorged cock. He sucked hard, head bobbing as he caressed every inch. Pounding on the shoulders between his knees Loki jerked violently, desperate to push Tony off of him before he came. 

Tony let go with a loud pop and panted, grinning up at both Loki and Steve who had moved to stand on the other side of Loki's chair and stood stiff and breathing heavily with his hands clenched on the back of the chair. Tony was blindsided by the punch to the side of his jaw. Cursing he rubbed it and glared up at a flustered and shaking Loki, cock twitching between his pale thighs. "That wasn't very nice.", He dragged the man up by his pale wrist and spun him around, bending him over the chair and pulling both arms behind his back. Nudging his legs open he shoved him forward until his knees rested on the seat. 

 

Steve flinched as he watched Loki strike his lover. He was about to grab Loki's arms when Tony flipped him to kneel on the chair he had previously been sitting in. He stood shocked, biting his lip and reaching down to cup Loki's jaw. 

 

"What are you doing?!", Loki struggled to get free, fearing what was clearly to come. "Let me go!", He shouted as Tony ground his still clothed cock in the cleft of Loki's ass. Unconsciously he felt himself push back, enjoying the heat crawling up his spine at the contact. "Sto- Stop..", He arched his back and looked up at the captain with pleading eyes.

"Tony.. Should we.. Should we go?", Steve frowned, lifting his other hand to grasp both sides of Loki's face. He searched his eyes for any pain and finding none pressed his thumb into the smaller man's mouth forcing his tongue to lay flat and robbing him of his ability to speak. "Don't pretend you want this to stop if you don't. Lying is what got you into this situation.", He and Tony shared a heated look and Steve pulled a small tube of lube from the pocket of his discarded pants. He handed it to Tony and reached down to stroke himself a few times, biting his lip and groaning.

Loki couldn't help but moan as the men took charge. He sighed and groaned wantonly as two slick fingers were pressed into him, laying his head on the back of his chair to watch Steve manhandle his cock. 

"Mmmm, god he's tight. Steve, baby, Reach down and help him to forget the pain. That's it baby, just like you do for me.", Tony growled and bit at Loki's neck, watching Steve reach down and take hold of the former gods rock hard cock, running his fist along it and thumbing at the slit. Smearing the precum over the head he licked his lips and leaned down to claim his lovers lips in a frantic kiss. Moaning into the kiss he bit at Tony's lips the both of them revelling in the moans and cries of pleasure from below them. 

"Why don't you help out our dear captain? He's being so good to you. If you behave I'll fuck you good and hard and then Steve will let you cum.", Tony whispered aggressively in Loki's ear, biting at the shell and releasing his arms to grip one hip, pressing a third finger into his hot passage. 

With a cry Loki fell forward, pulling himself back up with one hand clutching the chair, the other going to stroke Steve's cock through his pants with earnest. 

"Mmm, yeah. Fuck. Steve get closer.", Tony breathed into the ear of the man beneath him, stroking his insides and thrusting into his cheek. With a lick to Loki's earlobe Tony watched as Steve removed his thumb from Loki's mouth, pushed his pants to his ankles and stepped forward until his sack was resting on the arm of the chair, "Now suck his cock.". 

With a sob Steve fisted his hand in Loki's hair, arching his back as the powerless god started working his cock between his lips. "Fuck, yes. Just like- Oh god.", his other hand gripped Loki's shaft tighter, tugging firmly and extracting a muffled moan. The vibrations ran over his skin and caused him to thrust forward into his throat. Loki coughed and continued teasing the blondes shaft, swirling his tongue around the head and running his teeth along the underside. "Tony, he's so good. I can't last long like this, FUCK HIM.", Steve gritted out, making a ring with his thumb and forefinger, wrapping them around the base of Loki's engorged cock. 

With Steve's forceful command Tony could hold off no longer. "I'll try to be as gentle as I can.", He rubbed Loki's hip reassuringly before tearing his pants from his body and throwing them across the room. With one swift move he was fully seated inside the quivering man beneath him. 

"AHHH!!", Loki screamed as he was violated. Hands shaking, he clung to the chair, breathing hard. It didn't particularly hurt as he had been well and thoroughly prepared, but the sudden fullness and stab at his prostate had caught him off guard. He panted, catching his breath and pushing back into Tony's hips, begging for more and reached out an arm to curl around Steve's hips and bring the mans cock fully into his mouth, holding him in place as he writhed and fisted both hands in his long dark hair.

Hearing Loki scream, Tony stilled once fully sheathed. He rubbed circles over the slim, pale hips soothingly and moaned openly, seeing him drag Steve to him, cock disappearing into his pale throat. He had to hold on, He didn't want to hurt their beautiful new bedmate. Trying to distract himself from the glorious hot sex wrapped around him he ghosted his hands over Loki's back and shoulders, hoping to help him relax. 

Releasing the dick in his mouth for but a second Loki whipped his head around, a wild look in his eyes as he said something that very nearly made Tony's knees give out.

"Don't fucking stop, Stark. FUCK ME. You promised."

Steve wailed as he was again dragged forward, his hips wrapped tightly in Loki's embrace, cock fully surrounded by wet, pulsating muscle. A tongue teasing his shaft, throat working his head, and soft, plush fabric sliding across his balls. "Fuck. FUCK!", He seized Loki's hair in both hands, holding on for dear life as his orgasm was ripped from him. He screamed as Loki downed every drop and kept suckling. 

"Jesus, Steve did you just cum?", Tony grinned to rival the cheshire cat as he pounded into the body between them. Leaning Loki's back Tony grabbed Steve by the jaw, pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. He bit and sucked at his lips as he fucked Loki, each thrust accompanied by Steve's moans on his tongue. Steve was shaking violently now as his over sensitised cock was lathed by a cool tongue, he had begun to grip the arm of the chair so hard with one hand that the fabric tore around each finger, creating small holes as his nails embedded themselves in the frame of the chair, his other hand still grasping long raven hair. Tony slammed into Loki, moaning and yanking his hips back to push ever deeper. "Goddamnit, Loki. Fuck, how can you be so tight? Steve, he's so tight.", He rested his forehead against his lover's, breath mingling between them.

 

Loki gasped and cried out, letting Steve's cock free with a wet pop as he was mercilessly fucked into the chair. He heard the tearing of the fabric and didn't have even the presence of mind to be irritated that his favourite chair had been ruined. "More, Tony fuck me harder!", He braced his arms against the chair and thrust back into Tony with all he had, his neglected member hanging heavy and distended between his legs. "Yes! Ahhhh, mmmmmmmm-", He pressed his forehead into the hip in front of him, kissing and nuzzling at the skin there, listening to the captains satisfied purrs. 

Steve found himself swelling again as he watched Tony fuck Loki senseless. Tony was so goddamn hot when he was dominating, why had he not known this? He couldn't wait for his turn to grind into that supple, willing body. To split him in half with his massive cock. He cradled Loki's face with one hand as the brunette kissed and rubbed his face across his abdomen. He knelt down to cup his jaw in both hands and lay gentle kisses across his cheeks, nipping at his jaw to softly press their lips together. He kissed him tenderly, comforting as he took each and every thrust with a soft groan. "Soon, love, you can cum soon. I promise I will make you cum and it will be worth it.".

"Do not- Ahh- Do not be concerned Captain.", Loki tried to speak through his moans. "I am THOROUGHLY -shit, AHH!- enjoying this.", He did his best to continue kissing the blonde as he was rocked by every assault, teeth clicking against Steve's. He could feel his orgasm coming closer, but knew he had to hold out for Steve, the mans cock was magnificent and he would be loathe to give up this opportunity to have it inside him.

Tony's thrusts grew more erratic and harried as he came closer to his limit. He tried to keep going as long as he could just to feel the grip Loki had on him but it was useless. He came with a strangled sob and shouted as poured himself out inside of his captive. Being unable to hold him up any longer his knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor and out of Loki's warm body. "Fuck..fuck..Ohhh~", he gasped for air, a string of quiet curses spilling from his lips as he twitched in the aftershocks.

Steve held Loki fast as Tony pounded through his orgasm before collapsing. Pulling Loki forward to rest against the chair he lifted Tony up and into Lokis bed, laying him gently to one side. He turned to Loki, stepping over to gently lift him into his arms and lay him on the bed beside Tony. 

"Captain you promised you'd fuck me.. Make me cum.", Loki looked up with pleading eyes as he was laid next to the spent billionaire. He reached out to grab hold of Steve's neck, pulling him down into an exhausted but still very passionate kiss.

Returning his attentions Steve kissed Loki happily, pulling away to rest between his legs. "I will, Love, don't worry. I just wanted you to be comfortable.", He lifted the slight mans legs and draped them over his hips, leaning down to rest on his elbows at either side of Loki's head. He looked him straight in the eyes as he gently plunged into him, taking the time to fill and stretch him carefully. At Loki's gasp of approval he grinned, kissing him once more and withdrawing just enough to push back inside, sliding across that spot deep inside that had Loki curling his toes and arching his back. He laid kisses over his face, throat, and collarbone as he slowly drove him to the edge, sliding a hand between them to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. Loki's fingernails dug into his shoulders as he was fucked slowly, exquisitly, every pass over his prostate setting his body on fire. He wrapped his legs tightly around Steve's hips, crushing him closer as he was thrust over the edge, dragging Steve over with him as his body squeezed him with every jet of cum released onto his chest. 

"Steven!", Loki sobbed as he was deliberately and perfectly driven to his orgasm, cum plastering his chest nearly to his neck. He kissed the blondes cheeks and ears as he came inside him, mixing his cum with Tony's . 

Steve withdrew with a sigh, watching his and Tony's mingled cum leak out of Loki and onto the sheets. Rolling to his side he dragged both Tony and Loki into his chest, holding them close as they fell asleep, legs and arms entwined. 

Loki sighed as he passed out curling into Steve's neck, Tony pressed to his back, maybe this wasn't such a bad place to be after all.


End file.
